


Lunch Meetings Don't Usually Go Like This.

by eons_spirit (fox_an_hound)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cop Keith, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Lawyer Shiro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, face fucking, i'll never look at cheesecake the same, little plot at the end, no literally they're at work doing this bull, not safe for work, probably a little second hand embarassment, shiro doesnt have the arm or scar, sorta - Freeform, swallow don't spit, they're happy, what else was i supposed to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/eons_spirit
Summary: Ok I lied, it's Sheith and their lunch meetings almost always go like this.Keith brings Shiro some lunch and helps him alleviate some tension from his job.





	Lunch Meetings Don't Usually Go Like This.

**Author's Note:**

> They're adorable and I can't help it, fight me.  
> I just love these boys so much and felt like they needed some love too.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any typos in advance!

Shiro wished it was just another day at the office – where he could walk in, get through his stack of papers, eat lunch, get through another stack of papers, and go home. But that, unfortunately, wasn’t the case.

He was a lawyer, and though his work wasn’t as easy-going all the time as he wished it was, but currently he was up for a promotion and his boss had dropped a rather large case on his desk an hour before lunch and he had to at least read through it before the day was over.

Now, normally he would have been able to speed read through it and retain the important details in an hour before starting to take notes. However, he had a special guest visiting his office that day.

A guest that wasn’t too happy about him having to pour his concentration into the task at hand instead of giving him undivided attention.

He loved Keith, he really did. He loved the “surprise” visits with expensive take out and beautiful desserts he was lavished with a few times a month, and probably would have loved it more on a _slow_ day.

Keith had decided to show up earlier than usual, wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a loose crop top, turning heads left and right.

Shiro had almost jumped out of his suit when a bag of delicious smelling food was dropped into his lap and a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, but relaxed with a smile when he turned to see his boyfriend grinning at him.

“Working hard or hardly working?” He asked quietly, fingers finding their way through Shiro’s hair, tightening on the bit of hair at the forefront of his head and tugging just a bit before slipping free for Keith to roam the room. As he left, he grabbed the bag from Shiro’s lap and dropped it at the corner of his desk.

Shiro couldn’t keep the grin off his face, eyes tracking every movement, fascinated at how easy it was for Keith to look comfortable in such a strict place.

His hair was free for once, hanging down around his shoulders and looking ever so soft as it curled up and away from his neck.

“Nothing has changed from the last time you’ve seen it.” He laughed, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows appreciatively when Keith suddenly dropped into a squat.

Keith hummed, “How do I know that for sure, though?”

It took only a second, Keith reaching forward and the movement pulling his jeans further off his hips to reveal a few freckles splattered over his tailbone, for Shiro to realize that Keith _wasn’t_ wearing underwear.

He took in a deep breath, turning in his chair abruptly and dropping his gaze back on the file before him. He swallowed thickly and shifted his position a little.

“Something wrong, Shiro?” Keith’s overly cheerful voice rang out, echoing a bit off the wall.

Shiro let out a hum, refusing to answer the question directly, before switching the topic. “Where did you go this time? Smells good.”

“It’s from the next town over.” Keith responded absently, standing up in Shiro’s periphery and moving closer.

Shiro hummed again, dropping his finger on the page and starting to drag it down as if he was reading and retaining the words, “We should go sometime.”

“You haven’t tried it yet.” Keith laughed before pushing his way into Shiro’s lap, sitting sideways and crossing his legs as they hung over the arm of the chair. “You’re ignoring me, sweet pea.” He pouted, lifting his hand to trace his fingers over Shiro’s bottom lip.

Shiro smirked, darting his tongue out to lick Keith’s finger, “I’m not ignoring you.” He lifted his gaze to Keith’s face before looking up at the wall, “My lunch break isn’t for another thirty minutes, babe. Kinda gotta work.” He inclined his head to the file on his desk.

Keith’s pout increased, “But the food will be cold if you wait that long…”

“Do you want me to drop everything and eat with you?” Shiro licked his lips, trying to contain his laugh.

“I want you to drop everything and eat me out.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Shiro almost choking on his own spit, before reaching forward to place an innocent kiss on Shiro’s smooth cheek, “But eating the food is a good second choice.”

“ _Keith!_ ” His words were hissed as he quickly looked over his shoulder at the door, making sure none of his coworkers heard.

“You know, I think that guy Prorok is into me.” Keith smirked, stretching out and laying his hand on his lap, “He’s huge Shiro,” Keith’s voice was weird, and he continued, “I bet he has an equally huge-”

Shiro cut him off with a kiss, Keith wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and grinning against his lips.

He was lost in the feeling, relaxing as he kissed the most important person in his life. He felt Keith’s fingers brushing against the fresh cut hair at the back of his neck and shivered slightly, one hand dropping onto Keith’s leg, gripping his thigh roughly. The frayed edges of the denim rubbed oddly against his palm, the only thing keeping him grounded in the office as he fought back the thought of taking Keith right there, stretched out over the mahogany desk. He could vividly imagine the image, pressing Keith’s face into his open case file as he shoved his dick into Keith’s greedy hole, moaning and begging for more.

He had to pull away, cheeks flushed and dick hard and he licked his lips again, “Food?” His voice was wrecked by nothing more than his imagination, and his flush deepened as Keith slowly licked his lips with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Sure. I’ll get it.” He slowly pulled his legs down before rocking forward – causing Shiro unneeded stress – and leaning over the desk to stretch for the bag of food.

Shiro took a deep, quiet breath, unable to keep his eyes off of Keith’s unnecessarily curved spine and all the skin his crop top refused to cover.

Shiro made a quiet noise when Keith wiggled his hips before moving backwards to sit right back on Shiro’s lap. He took his time scooting back until his back was flush with Shiro’s chest, opening his legs for balance before arching his back once more to reach into the bag to start removing covered dishes.

“You’re killing me, sweetheart.” He ached, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist to cease his movements. Keith’s flat stomach was under his palm, and his mind raced, wanting to know if Keith was as hard as he was or not.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith laughed again, voice ringing like bells in Shiro’s ears, “I’m only getting you something to eat.”

“That’s _all_ you’re doing, huh?” Shiro grumbled, hooking his chin over Keith’s shoulder, “Are you going to feed me?”

Keith hummed, thinking, before settling back in Shiro’s arms with his plate of food in his arms, “No.” He smirked, hiding it by taking a bite of pasta.

Shiro shook his head with a quiet, mirthful huff, and reached forward for his own plate of food, “When do you have to go back to work?” He murmured, popping a plastic fork out of its individual wrapper before digging into his plate.

“Not until tonight. I get to work the midnight shift. _Yay_.” Shiro smirked at his less than enthusiastic tone and nuzzled into the back of Keith’s neck.

“I guess that means I won’t be seeing you until tomorrow night?”

Keith groaned, slouching down a bit, “I have to work the afternoon shift tomorrow.” He was pouting, stabbing his fork into his innocent pasta, “Wanted to see you more than this.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, placing his fork in his plate before taking Keith’s hand, “I can take the day off tomorrow to spend it with you?”

Keith shook his head, giving Shiro’s hand a squeeze before bringing it up to kiss his knuckles, “Nah, I’m probably going to be sleeping all day. And you’re trying to get a promotion. Can’t afford to miss work days.”

“A promotion doesn’t come before you, Keith.” His voice was soft, pressed up against Keith’s ear and giving it a small kiss, “You’re my boyfriend and I love you. I want to sleep with you.”

Keith snickered, “You do sleep with me. Very often. Not as often as I’d like, but it’s always an exceptional experience. Gives me immeasurable fantasies to masturbate to when you aren’t there.” He arched his back, moaning softly and tightening his grip on Shiro’s hand and trying to force it down to his crotch.

“You’re insatiable.” Shiro rolled his eyes, quickly looking over his shoulder to his office door once more.

“Maybe.” Keith relaxed again and shimmied back into place and letting go of Shiro’s hand to reclaim his fork, “But you’re just as insatiable. Getting boners with no more than kissing me.” He turned his head a bit to look at Shiro out of the corner of his eye, “Maybe you’re into that. The thrill of potentially getting caught.”

“ _Insatiable_.” Shiro had grabbed his own fork, using it to point at Keith as he enunciated every work. Keith snorted and shoved a forkful of Shiro’s pasta into his mouth.

Thankful that Keith had given up without a fight, Shiro retaliated by taking a bite of Keith’s pasta.

“Yours is better. Switch?” Keith looked over his shoulder with puppy eyes, looking up through his lashes with an expression that he knew Shiro was unable to ignore.

Shiro softened when he watched the look of pure glee cross Keith’s face when they switched plates and leaned forward, leaving a trail of gentle kisses on Keith’s cheekbone and cheek, “I love you.”

Keith turned around to give Shiro a chaste kiss, “I love you too, Assistant District Attorney Shirogane.”

He laughed at that, “No, no. I’m not good enough to apply to be an ADA.”

He blinked when Keith’s fork was on his lips, silencing him, “I’m sorry for bringing it up.” His voice was low, eyes solemn and a small frown on his lips, “But you’re good enough. Stop doubting yourself.”

Shiro’s own eyes softened and he shrugged, “Is that how you got to be a detective?”

“Nah.” Keith shrugged, turning in place to throw his legs back over the armrest and to continue eating, “I asked myself what a mediocre middle class white guy would do, and I walked into the Chief’s office and told him I was ready to become a detective. He laughed, but after I dropped my records and three of the other officers wanting to be detectives’ records on his desk, he stopped and I left.”

“You had the best scores?” Shiro’s hand found its way back to Keith’s leg, food forgotten momentarily.

“Of course I do, baby. I’m gay and Asian in a field dominated by straight white men.”

“You’re tiny but kick ass.” Shiro agreed.

“I’ll kick your ass.”

“Yes, please.” Shiro smirked, “I’d love nothing more than to have your sweaty, bare body shoving me into the dirt.”

Keith’s eyebrow rose, a smirk plastering itself onto his face, “I’ll remember that, Takashi.”

“I don’t expect you to forget.”

His eyes made their way back over his desk, landing on his case file before he let out a low, pained groan. Keith reached over and flipped it closed, once more relaxing in Shiro’s lap and taking another bite of his food.

Shiro took a deep breath, getting the picture, and began to dig in again. He kept on hand on Keith’s thigh, even when he struggled with the bowl moving when he would try to pick up a forkful of noodles.

It was great. It was quiet. It was exactly what Shiro had needed, to be able to calm down with his beautiful boyfriend and forget about the stress of work. He found himself watching Keith eat, fingers absently playing with the frayed fabric of Keith’s jeans as he reminisced.

The first time they had eaten with Keith in his lap, it was awkward. _He_ was awkward.

Suddenly, the memory slammed into his conscious like a freight train. It had been homemade – Shiro, had made it, in fact – and they had sat on the couch and watched tv. Well, a scary movie. Vividly, he remembered how much it had jolted him. One scene had had him jumping to his feet to sprint out of the room. He hadn’t made it out of the room – had barely moved more than a foot before tripping over Keith and faceplanting into the hardwood.

“What’s that look?” Keith snapped him back to reality, licking pasta sauce off his fork, “You look like you need to shit or something.”

Shiro blushed, clearing his throat before he chuckled, eyes dropping to where he was picking at the frayed material and stopping abruptly, choosing instead to run his fingers over Keith’s smooth skin.

“I was…” He chuckled again, “Do you remember when we were at my place watching that movie? When we first started going out. I told you I wasn’t a big scary movie person, but you convinced me it wasn’t _that_ scary?”

Keith laughed now, “Do you mean when you threw me to the ground, spilling your spaghetti on my face, and then proceeded to trip over my body and knee me in the dick?” He tilted his head fondly, “Yes, I remember.”

“I didn’t _throw_ you, babe.” Shiro said incredulously, “I just… forgot… you were in my lap.”

Keith rolled his eyes before stretching again, joints popping and making Shiro wince slightly.

Yeah it had been awkward for a little while, but now? It was second nature. They did occasionally eat like normal people, sitting at a table in different chairs, but with their jobs keeping them apart more often than not, it was easier on both of their hearts to hold one another.

Keith quietly huffed a laugh before slapping Shiro’s hand for it to let go of his leg as he stood up, moving out of Shiro’s eyesight to throw his container away. Shiro scooped up the rest of his pasta and turned in his chair to stand and move to throw it away himself, but was startled to find Keith in front of him, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his forehead as he snatched the trash out of his hands.

Shiro couldn’t hide the small smile and silent laugh at it but balked when Keith quickly returned to his lap.

Facing him.

With them both facing the office.

Keith’s hands slowly made their way up Shiro’s arms, eyes watching their movement. As his hands passed his shoulders, Keith pulled himself even closer, knees on either side of Shiro’s hips, to press their chests together. He was hovering, Shiro’s head tilted up and mouth open in awe as he let himself be charmed by the dazzling beauty of Keith’s wicked smile.

Shiro took a deep breath, staring up into Keith’s eyes through the few stray pieces of hair that framed his face. He felt Keith’s strong thighs tighten against his own, bony elbows resting on his shoulders as his fingers played in the short hair at the top of his head.

Suddenly the sounds of the office he had learned to tune out were incredibly loud and his face flooded with a rush of blood.

“You look like you need a dessert.” Keith voice was quiet, quiet enough for Shiro to have to strain to hear it. Unconsciously he lifted his face closer to Keith’s, mouth opening slightly more. “I have strawberry shortcake and cheesecake.” Shiro was close enough to focus on the minimal lift to the corner of Keith’s mouth, “Which would you like?”

Shiro’s vision tunneled for a split second, stuck on the way Keith overexaggerated the first syllable of ‘like.’

Suddenly Keith’s fingers were in the longer locks at the top of his head, grabbing tight and jerking Shiro’s head back slightly, “Focus, sweetheart. Which would you prefer?”

Shiro’s eyes snapped back up to Keith’s, feeling as if his body was on fire. It was hard to draw breath into his lungs, breathing catching momentarily at the jerking of his hair. He blinked slowly before letting out a small laugh, “You’re absolutely intoxicating.”

Keith smirked and dropped his head – Shiro trying to lift his head against the steady pressure on his scalp in anticipation of a kiss – but he stopped short and blew air over Shiro’s lips instead, “Would you rather watch me eat both in front of you?”

“I’d tell you what I want you to do with those cakes.” Shiro growled, hands finding themselves latching onto Keith’s hips and pulling him closer until their aching dicks ground against one another. They both took a short moment, Shiro huffing in almost-agony and Keith letting out a breathless moan, grip tightening on Shiro’s hair and eyes closing slightly, before returning their gaze to each other, “I’d tell you… But you’d probably be asking me to fuck you before I’m done.”

“You bet your sweet little ass I want you to fuck me.” Keith ground his hips down to make a point, before his smirk deepened and he moved as close to Shiro as he could, “But I have to argue that you’d be the one begging, Shirogane.” Their breathing was a bit ragged and Keith nipped at Shiro’s bottom lip gently.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Shiro’s door, loud and jarring in the quiet office.

Shiro practically jumped out of his skin, realizing the position they were currently in and how exposed they were.

He glared as Keith licked his lips to keep himself from laughing at Shiro’s expression, before peeking around Keith’s shoulder to see who was in the doorway.

“Mister Shirogane, I have no objections about your lifestyle, but I respectfully ask you to keep this door closed if you intend to wave it in my and your other coworkers faces.”

Shiro couldn’t place a name to the face, but he knew the guy was one of the college kids hired as interns for the semester.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Keith managed to beat him to it, straightening on Shiro’s lap to turn his upper torso around. “Kid.” Shiro sighed at the tone, letting his head fall forward onto Keith’s collarbone, “You’ve been here, what? A week? Do you really think you have any place trying to tell two of your seniors what to do?”

Shiro’s hands grasped futilely at Keith’s arms and waist as he pulled himself off of Shiro’s lap, making his way menacingly towards the door. The kid was standing his ground, arms crossed over his chest, but Shiro could see in his face that he was ready to shit himself. “Your outfit is not appropriate for the work environment here, sir.” Even Shiro could hear the warble in his voice from across the room.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Keith’s composure switched in the blink of an eye, and he looked down at the crop top he was wearing, “Oh shit! _‘Wanna fuck?’_ ” His voice raised drastically in pitch, “I thought this said, _‘Wanna fight!’_ You’re absolutely right, I need to remove this at once. Definitely not work appropriate.” Shiro rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow on his armrest, dropping his chin in his open hand as Keith ripped the fabric from his body.

Shiro’s eyes traced Keith’s bare back and he bit his lip, shifting his hips slightly where he sat.

Keith was finally at the door, shirt in the hand he used to lean against it. His other hand was on his hip, and Shiro couldn’t see his face, but knew the glare was back in place.

Shiro could see the intern’s face, though. He could see how embarrassed he was, how red his face was, and how he couldn’t stop staring at Keith’s chest.

Keith’s next words had his eyes looking up, “Next time, keep your asinine comments and thinly veiled bigotry to yourself and remember _who_ you’re talking to.” He closed the door, only nice enough to prevent a slam echoing around the building, and Shiro heard the click of the lock.

Shiro watched as Keith made his way back over to him, sinking back into his lap after tossing his shirt carelessly to the floor. His hands were back on Keith’s waist as if they had a mind of their own.

When Keith bent down to kiss him, Shiro met him immediately. His hands tightened on Keith’s waist, pulling him closer before running his hands up his back, letting his nails scratch lightly against the free skin. After a second, he pulled away and turned his head to the side with another sigh, “I really should get back to work, Keith.”

Keith frowned and sat up a little. He was quiet for a few minutes before hooking his finger under Shiro’s chin to pull his gaze back up, “Do you want me to leave?” His voice was gentle, but his eyes were slightly guarded.

Shiro reached up to pull him down into a soft kiss, “If I ever ask you to leave my presence when you’re shirtless and looking sexy as hell, I want you to shoot me. That would be some weird alien-clone thing that ever asks you to leave.”

Keith chortled and dropped his head back to Shiro’s, hands cupping his jaw as he gives him small kisses in return, “Mmm… And what do I do with the Shiro more worried about work than me being naked?” His voice was low but teasing as one hand dropped to his fly, effortlessly undoing the fly and snap with two fingers.

Shiro groaned, head being held in place as he struggled to look between Keith’s eyes and fingers.

Keith stood up off of Shiro’s lap once more and dropped his pants to his ankles, no trace of self-consciousness as he leaned from one hip to the other. He turned around as well, arching his back before looking over his shoulder with a sly grin.

Shiro reached forward, wanting to throw Keith onto his desk and fuck every word of English out of him. He hissed when Keith’s hand came down sharp on his, slapping it away, “You should get back to work.”

Shiro let out a pitiful whine and used his smarting hand to grind down against the bulge in his trousers, “You expect me to focus with that in the room? Talk about a dog and a piece of meat.”

Keith shook his head and turned to walk around Shiro and dig the cakes out of the bag, Shiro’s gaze following every movement as he swiveled his chair around.

“Fine, think I can’t work through that? I can work through that.” Shiro scoffed and pulled his chair closer to his desk, pulling the case file open again and resting his elbow closest to Keith on the desk to help block his view. His other hand dropped to his lap again, trying futilely to ease the discomfort of his pants chafing against his dick.

He managed to read through _a line_ before something moving on his desk caught his attention.

He lifted his head and blinked a few times, trying to understand the scene before him.

Keith was sprawled out over his desk, arms under his head, which was turned to face Shiro with a mischievous grin on his face. Slowly, Shiro’s eyes moved down his chest – covered in cheesecake – to rest on the piece of strawberry shortcake perched innocently in the space between his thighs.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Keith’s face, “Whatcha doin’?”

Keith shrugged, stretching his back upward a bit and letting out a soft moan, “Waiting.”

Shiro licked his lips, pulling the case file away from the dangerous situation, “Waiting for what?” It was a struggle to get the words out, mouth salivating as his eyes returned to the smeared cheesecake and strawberry shortcake.

“Waiting for you to finish your work.”

Shiro nodded, licking his lips again, much slower than the first time, before forcing himself to look back into Keith’s mirthful eyes, “So you’re going to lay there, naked, and wait for me to finish my work?” At Keith’s nod, eyes falling closed a little, Shiro swallowed hard, “And what if I don’t finish in a timely manner?”

Slowly, as if he were stretching, Keith turned his face away and started to pull one of his hands down his neck and over his chest, making even more of a mess than was already there. He let out a sharp breath and snapped his head back to lock eyes with Shiro, “You _do_ have a habit of finishing last…”

“ _Now_ you have an issue with me getting you off?”

Keith laughed, sex god façade dropping in the blink of an eye, “Of _course_ I don’t have a problem with it.” He calmed down and reached out a hand, voice lowering to a comfortable mumble, “I just wish you’d sometimes let me get you off first.”

Shiro paused, case file clutched against his chest as if it were a shield. Unconsciously, he snaked a hand over the empty space to take Keith’s proffered one. “Do you have to wish that _now_?” He felt the cheesecake between their fingers, squishy and gelatinous.

“Yes. Someone needs to clean this cheesecake off of me.” He was smirking again, arching his back once more, “Please?” He batted his lashes.

Shiro hesitated for only a moment more, eyes once more slinking down Keith’s lithe frame to watch the plate of shortcake wobble precariously on Keith’s groin, “Fine. If we get caught, I’ll have to quit my job and go into witness protection, though. Is that what you want?”

“Do you really want me to tell you what I want?”

“Yes.” Shiro’s answer was quick, his eyes snapping back to Keith’s face, “Tell me exactly what you want.”

Keith’s brows raised slightly, but he took his hand back and closed his eyes a bit, voice dropping an octave, “I want you to start here,” He pointed at where the cheesecake was the furthest up on his body, right under his jaw, “I want you to lick and suck my neck until I’m covered in hickeys.” His breathing deepened, “I want you to use your tongue, gliding down my skin to here.” His fingers followed the path he wanted, stopping and circling his nipple, “I want you to stay here for longer than necessary, making absolutely sure I’m clean. I want you to tug gently with your teeth.” He pinched the bud, gently pulling it and rolling it between two messy fingers.

Shiro shifted in his seat, dropping the case file to the floor beside him as his eyes stayed locked on Keith’s fingers.

“I want you to move down here.” His hand traveled down his abdomen, palm against his skin and fingers spread, “I want you to tease me, stopping here.” His hand halted, fingers pulling back to scrape at the patch of skin just over his groin. His words were suddenly very breathy, Shiro glancing up at his face and gulping. Keith’s eyelashes were fluttering, breathing quick and shallow, “I’m _so_ hard, Shiro.” He licked his lips and pulled his hand quickly back up his chest, moving into his hair, forgetting about the dessert covering his hand, “ _Please._ ”

Shiro surged forward, shucking his jacket and tie in a flash as he bent over Keith to kiss him.

The angle was a bit awkward, but neither cared.

Keith’s hands found themselves in Shiro’s hair, tugging insistently as he panted, “I want to blow you, baby. God, I want your cock in my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to-”

“ _Keith.”_ Shiro laughed, reaching over to grasp Keith’s hip and pull his lower half across the desk to line their groins up, he vaguely heared something hit the floor with a squelch, but ignored it as he fumbled in getting his pants unzipped and pushed to his thighs before he could rut his erection against Keith’s. His voice broke over his next words, trying to speak around a whine, “Be _patient._ ”

“Fuck me. Fucking fuck me - oh my god, you’re so big. Fucking love it.”

Shiro laughed, dropping his head onto Keith’s shoulder, Keith laughing as well, the sexual tension dissipating between them.

“You covered yourself in cheesecake,” Shiro whispered, still chuckling, “Cause you wanted me to lick you clean?”

“It sounds so weird when you put it like that.” Keith grumbled, moving his hands from Shiro’s hair to slip between their bodies. He let out a delighted noise when he found what he was looking for, “Even after that terrible dirty talk you’re still hard? You must really like me.”

Shiro pulled his head up and smiled, looking down at Keith, letting out soft moans as he felt Keith line their erections up and start to pump them together, “I must. Don’t know why.” Keith’s eyes snapped to his, a small, angry pout crossing his features, “You’re so weird, and yet incredibly beautiful.” He pushed cream covered hair away from Keith’s cheek to kiss him, “I love you so much.”

“Even with me being bratty and pulling you away from work to have sex with me?” Keith smirked, “Even covered in cheesecake you still need to clean off?”

“ _Me?_ ” Shiro laughed, shifting his hip to press more insistently into Keith’s hand, “You made the mess.” His eyes closed on their own at Keith’s strategical flick of his wrist, “You made-” He grit his teeth, “You-” He whined, dropping his head a little, “ _Fuck._ Keith!” His hips were moving on their own, pushing forward slowly into Keith’s hand. His hand dropped to Keith’s hip, gripping tightly as he thrusted.

Suddenly, at the very worst possible time, Keith’s hands were gone from his dick, back into his hair.

Shiro growled in frustration and opened his eyes to glare at Keith’s innocently smiling face, “Fuck you.”

Keith hummed, biting his bottom lip as he tried to contain his glee, “Remember how you were _super_ into the idea of fucking my face?” His thumb brushed against Shiro’s temple.

Unconsciously, Shiro turned his face to kiss Keith’s wrist as he let out a small grunt of agreement.

“Clean me off and that idea can become a reality.”

“Touch yourself.” Shiro stated plainly.

Keith’s eyebrow rose in confusion.

“While I’m licking you clean, I want you to jerk off.”

“What’s the catch?” Keith grumbled, raking his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“You can’t come until I’m done.” Shiro smirked, pushing his finger through a bit of cheesecake on Keith’s collarbone before laying it against Keith’s lips. He opened his mouth obediently and began sucking the dessert off Shiro’s finger with unmatched enthusiasm.

Unable to help himself, Shiro snuck another finger into Keith’s mouth, pressing his groin firmly into Keith’s thigh as Keith’s dexterous tongue moved lewdly around his fingers.

Shiro bent closer to Keith’s ear, “You’re going to go slow, get yourself nice and horny, because I’m going to suck you off when I’m done finishing my dessert.”

Keith moaned as Shiro’s fingers slowly pulled away from his mouth, “I thought this was about getting you off _first_.” He cut a glare to Shiro, but his wet lips and debauched expression took away the heat.

Shiro smirked, dropping his mouth to Keith’s skin before gently scraping his teeth over Keith’s nipple. The rich cheesecake collected behind his teeth and he moaned, flicking his tongue to pull the sweet further into his mouth. It dissolved on his tongue and he swallowed before going back for more, reveling in the slight tremble of Keith’s body as he circled his tongue around Keith’s nipple. He felt a hand in his hair, gripping tightly and tugging as he started to move his lip up to Keith’s neck.

Shiro’s lips quirked as he let a moan rumble from his throat, using his lips to lightly suck the sweet treat off Keith’s skin. Before he could help himself, he was at Keith’s ear and nibbling on his lobe, “You aren’t touching yourself.” He chuckled, fingers tightening on Keith’s hips before his teeth dropped to Keith’s neck and gave a soft, yet meaningful bite that had Keith choking on a moan.

Shiro huffed another laugh as he felt one of Keith’s hands let go of his hair and move back between their bodies quicker than Shiro could blink.

He felt Keith’s nimble little fingers grasp him and began to stroke and the air rushed from Shiro’s lungs, unprepared for the stimulation. He jerked his hips backward, trying to break contact between them. When he did, he pulled away to look Keith in the eye, glaring at the cheeky smile he found, “Keith.”

“Ok, ok. I’ll play by your rules.” Keith pouted, shoving Shiro’s shoulders until he stood so Keith could spread his legs, lifting one hand to his mouth to rest his finger between his lips. His free hand moved to his own cock, pulling at it gently.

He watched Shiro watch him before he slowly lifted his leg, extending it until it rested squarely on Shiro’s chest. Keith blinked slowly, face scrunching in pleasure as he twisted his hand on the head of his dick, rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit, “Weren’t you supposed to be cleaning me off, baby?”

Shiro smiled and caressed Keith’s leg, running his nose up Keith’s shin as his lips ghosted across his skin. He moved Keith’s foot over his shoulder and followed the skin down, down, nipping at Keith’s inner thigh before kissing the pain away. His hand moved further up Keith’s leg, nailed scraping lightly until he felt the juncture of Keith’s hip.

He felt Keith’s free hand in his hair once more, tugging insistently as he let out a soft mewl.

The tugging ceased when Shiro returned his lips to Keith’s dessert covered skin and began to lick with wild abandon.

After Shiro licked a clean stripe up the middle of Keith’s chest, he lifted his head higher to share the desert as he kissed him.

Cheesecake fell out the side of their mouths and as Shiro pulled away to return to Keith’s chest, he watched Keith’s tongue sneak out to clean it up.

Keith let out a heavy breath, tugging at Shiro’s hair again, though less to guide him and more for fun. He eased his hold to scrape his nails through Shiro’s hair before grabbing a better hold.

Shiro let out a quiet groan as he licked up Keith’s side, letting his eyes flutter closed as he came up on the other side of Keith’s neck and began kissing and sucking on the skin there.

Keith gasped, hand leaving himself as he reached around Shiro’s back and pulled him closer still. His legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, jerking him closer until he cried in relief as they rubbed against each other.

The hand in Shiro’s hair tugged harder, pulling him closer before pushing him back down, unable to decide where he wanted Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro laughed, pulling his lips away from Keith’s neck to enjoy his handiwork, licking his lips to taste the last traces of cheesecake, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Shiro cooed, dropping his lips to Keith’s flushed cheek before pulling Keith’s nails out of his back and threading their fingers together.

“I’m clean enough,” Keith whined, jerking his hips against Shiro’s, “Please, Shiro, I’m clean.”

Continuing to kiss Keith’s cheeks, even as he shook his head, playfully trying to get him to stop, as he grinned, “I don’t think you’re clean enough, love. You still taste _so good._ ”

Keith huffed, jerking his head to bite at Shiro’s lips.

He pulled away, chuckling as he watched his love glare at him and shove their hips together once more, “Suck me off you rude, selfish, _sexy_ piece of ass.” Keith lunged forward to snap his teeth again, unable to completely hide his smirk and the light in his eyes.

Darting forward to kiss him quiet, Shiro let Keith’s hand go to cup his cheeks, holding Keith in place as he kissed him silly. Keith’s hand loosened in Shiro’s hair, scratching down the back of his head as his other hand joined.

“You’re so sweet,” Shiro mumbled as he pulled away for a breath of air, “So _delightfully_ tasty.” He moved down Keith’s neck again, nibbling at his Adam apple before sucking on his collar bone, licking the sweet from his skin and moaning softly before continuing down, tasting the remnants of cheesecake and the sugar dusting his skin.

“This is the best desert I’ve ever had.” His voice was muffled by Keith’s stomach before he came to his belly button and kissed around it. He felt Keith’s breathing shudder under his kisses, his fingernails scraping through his short hair in anticipation as he moved down, closing in on Keith’s dick.

Shiro’s hands followed his face, coming off of his cheeks and down his neck and shoulders before rubbing down his sides until he was at Keith’s hips, moving around to grab his thighs and hold them open.

Shiro took his time, still, kissing under his navel and caressing his skin with his thumbs, “You always taste so good, sweetie.” He then lightly scraped his teeth over to Keith’s hip to suckle at the bone, listening to the symphony of pleased moans and mewls as Keith rubbed his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Unable to continue the torture himself, Shiro nosed over to Keith’s cock and gave it small kisses up the side, letting out a sharp breath as his hair was tugged once more. Blinking his eyes, Shiro looking up Keith’s body to see him staring down at him, looking absolutely _radiant_ with his mouth parted and his chest heaving.

Without preamble, he swallowed Keith down to the hilt, delighting in the way his chest jerked off of the table as the muscles in his thighs tightened and the fingers in his hair yanked.

Letting a breath out of his nose, Shiro slowly came back up, the tip of his tongue curling in a way that had Keith’s body trembling.

At the head, Shiro let his mouth fall over, Keith’s frenulum resting on Shiro’s bottom lip as his tongue flicked over the slit, drawing the leaking fluid into Shiro’s mouth. He closed his mouth over Keith’s head and swallowed, grinning as a giant shiver rolled down Keith’s body, “So delicious.” He murmured before dropping down again and starting to bob his head at a simple pace.

Keith’s body was jerking, hips trying to flex and push his dick further into Shiro’s mouth, but Shiro’s hands held him still.

The soft moans Keith was making had Shiro twitching, heart pounding and mind fuzzy and before long, his grip slipped on Keith’s hips and he started thrusting down Shiro’s throat with wild abandon. He moaned around Keith and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Then Keith’s hands tightened in Shiro’s hair as his hip came off the desk, holding Shiro against his skin as he came down his throat with a choked off moan. His thighs squeezed Shiro’s head, keeping him in place as he rode out his orgasm.

As his legs and fingers relaxed and dropped away from Shiro, Keith let out a long sigh. His hands came up to his own hair, back arching and legs stretching as Shiro popped off of him, licking his lips and nuzzling into Keith’s strong thigh before blinking up at his love and smirking at the way his chest heaved, trying to reclaim his breath. His skin shone with a light layer of sweat and spit and Shiro had to cup himself to keep from blowing his load right then and there.

He caught Keith’s eye as he looked down his body and Shiro raised his eyebrow before nibbling Keith’s skin. His free hand came up to cup the leg he was cuddling, holding it still as he bit down on the soft skin. When he popped off, he gave it a sweet kiss before pushing himself back up to Keith’s face, eyes taking in the field of fresh bruises before locking of Keith’s.

“Can I suck you off, now?” He batted his eyes and bit his lip, swollen and wet, as his hands moved from his tangled halo of hair to Shiro’s shoulders as he reached up to kiss him.

Shiro obliged, eyes closing as his hand cupped Keith’s head, letting him rest in his grip. Shiro found himself kissing over to Keith’s neck again even as he chuckled under his lips.

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door and Shiro’s lip curled in disgust as the voice began yelling through the door, “Mister Shirogane, I have been informed that your _friend_ has been here for over an hour.” There was more banging and Shiro forced himself to stand, even as Keith playfully grasped at him, pouting.

Shiro licked his lips slowly, taking Keith in, debating answering the door or not before another round of banging made his mind up for him, “Takashi! There is a ninety-seven percent chance you are ignoring me and a fifty-four percent chance you are doing things you ought not!”

Shiro growled softly and quickly put himself back together, even with Keith sitting up to hinder his attempts by kissing the visible skin of Shiro’s collarbone as his hands delved into Shiro’s pants, “Mmm, don’t leave me.” Keith’s words were mumbled, but his pout was still obvious.

Shiro took in a deep breath and kissed Keith’s messy head before backing away and zipping himself back up. He didn’t fix his collar though and watched the gleam in Keith’s eyes as he acknowledged it. When Shiro’s foot knocked against something, he looked down to see the forgotten piece of strawberry shortcake on the floor.

He ignored it in favor of moving over to the door and unlocking it to open it just enough to see his boss through the crack, “Slav, what a surprise.” He tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace.

Slav was unimpressed and crossed his arms, “Have you finished reviewing the file?” His voice was clipped, and Shiro watched his nose turn up in indignation, “Or do you intend to dawdle for the rest of the day?”

It took a lot to keep Shiro’s emotions in check, but he took a breath and nodded, “As I’ve said before, I will be ready in time for the trial.”

“There is a thirty-two percent chance we will lose this trial if you continue dawdling today. If you aren’t up to date on the material, that percentage spikes up by twenty and another fifteen if you continue to let yourself be distracted by your _friend.”_

“Goodbye, Slav.” Shiro began closing the door, letting his hand bee seen to wave his boss off. Once the door clicked shut and the lock followed suit, Shiro rolled his eyes and turned around, eyebrows raising as he found Keith exactly where he left him, legs crossed as he leaned back, arching his spine and grinning like Cheshire cat.

Letting his head loll to the side, his gaze dropped to below Shiro’s belt where he was more than obviously still hard, “Get in trouble with Daddy?” Keith teased.

Shiro groaned and moved forward, reaching out for him, “Don’t even start with me.”

Keith uncrossed his legs to welcome Shiro into his arms, “What? You don’t want me to say Daddy?” He chuckled and wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist to pull him closer. He rolled his head to the other side and let his gaze drop from Shiro’s eyes to their hips and licked his lips, “Is your Daddy going to interrupt us again?” His gaze snapped back up, trying to fight the giggle he almost let out at the sight of Shiro’s expression.

“Keith, you’re the love of my life, but-”

Keith gasped, sneaky smirk turning into a wholesome grin as he bounced slightly, inadvertently grinding against him, “I’m the love of your life?”

“The love of my life… The bane of my existence…” Shiro let his head swing to either side as he weighed the phrases, chuckling as Keith slapped his chest, “Yes, the love of my life.”

He ducked forward for a small kiss against Keith’s smile, “Hey, I’ve been thinking…”

“Say no more,” Keith cut him off with another peck and started to slink down to the floor.

“Keith, no, wait.” Shiro took his hand, looking into his now curious eyes. “I,” He paused and licked his lips before kissing the back of Keith’s hand to stall, “Would you want to… Get a dog?” He breathed out slowly before blinking up at his boyfriend.

Unimpressed, Keith blinked, “You stopped me from sucking your dick… To ask to adopt a dog…?”

“I, well… I _was_ going to ask you to marry me, but I chickened out and said dog-” He paused, blood rushing out of his face before lighting up his cheeks, “I guess, I asked you anyway – not that you need to answer or even acknowledge that it was said. Yeah, why don’t you just suck me off and we can forget this happened.” He coughed and dropped Keith’s hand to scratch the back of his neck, looking away.

“No,” Keith whined, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and smiling, “I don’t want to forget this.” When Shiro peeked at him, he nosed closer to kiss his cheek, “Ask me again. _Please?”_

“Why?”

“Cause I want you to.” He smirked and kissed him again, moving his arms up to around Shiro’s neck to hang off of him, “Please ask me again? Ask me or I’m going to ask you.”

Shiro chuckled and turned back to him, stilling blushing and smiling a shy smile, “Would you marry me?”

Keith nodded and jumped up for a kiss, knocking their heads together on accident but they both laughed before tenderly kissing. Keith snaked a hand down between then and slipped it into Shiro’s pants.

Shiro lost his breath, eyes flying open before Keith caught his lip between his teeth and gingerly pulled. His hand cupped Shiro, thumb rubbing over his length, and Shiro’s entire body shivered. His hands grasped at the desk behind Keith and he watched in awe as Keith winked before slinking down his body.

Fascinated, Shiro was unable to take his sight off of Keith mouthing at his pants before taking away his hand to pull the slacks down to his ankles. “You’re so wet.” Keith whispered before licking the wet spot of his underwear, flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit behind the spot, making Shiro whine and his eyes threaten to close.

Keith pulled away, licking his lips before slowly peeling Shiro’s underwear down until his boner sprung forward and Shiro let out a gentle sigh. Keith took him down once, quickly, before popping off and kissing the tip, “Shiro, baby.” Keith’s voice was low, and his hands reached up to take his hands off the desk and into his hair, “Please?” He swallowed before he rested his lips over the tip of Shiro’s throbbing cock, “Fuck my face?”

Shiro licked his lips and threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair and gently pulled him forward. His thighs tightened as he felt the warmth of Keith’s mouth envelope him and he sighed again, watching Keith innocently watch him.

Shiro drew a breath, pulling out and then back into Keith’s mouth just as slowly, letting himself enjoy it. His hips flexed each time Keith took him down to the hilt and he took in a sharp breath when Keith moved his tongue in _just_ the right way.

It was no time at all before Shiro’s speed was picking up, holding Keith still as he shoved himself in and out of his mouth in controlled, short thrusts.

He stopped to readjust the grip on Keith’s hair, taking a good chunk of hair into his right hand at the top of Keith’s head before leaning on the desk with his left hand and beginning his thrusting once more.

Keith blinked up at him slowly, waiting for Shiro to pause again to swallow around him, wicked glint in his eye at Shiro’s surprised gasp before he blinked the innocence back into his gaze.

Shiro gave a grunt and soft tug on Keith’s hair that had him moaning and Shiro hunching over in surprise, breathing heavily as he forced himself not to come right then and there.

With unmatched control, he pulled himself together and straighten up to thrust again. He shivered when Keith’s hands reached around to grab Shiro’s ass and flexed his hips again.

Keith huffed and pulled at him insistently, even as Shiro kept his head steady by his hair.

“Faster?” Shiro huffed, chuckling at the glee in Keith’s eyes as his jaw went even more lax and his fingers tightened, “Alright.”

Shiro growled softly and rocked his hips, using his hold in Keith’s hair to pull him on and off as he slammed forward. Never hard enough to hurt, but just enough to let Keith feel him in the back of his throat. He felt Keith’s vocal cords rumble around him again and his grip loosened on Keith’s hair and his body tensed for a quick moment.

Shiro felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple and into the hair by his ear, and his eyes fluttered shut for only a moment before he forced the open again to look down at his boyfriend. Keith was wonderous, eyes tearing slightly as he swallowed around Shiro. He was unable to keep his excess saliva from drooling out the side of his mouth and Shiro’s abs tightened at the sight of it, hand tightening in Keith’s hair as he let out a loud and hard breath, “Gorgeous.”

Keith pawed at Shiro’s bare skin with a small noise before he arched his neck, slowly blinking his eyes as Shiro snapped forward, jerking himself in Keith’s mouth four times quickly, before pulling out and letting go of his desk to rub the weeping tip of his throbbing cock across Keith’s spit-slicked, puffy lips.

“I don’t know if I can last much longer, baby.” He whispered, voice cracking, before patting Keith’s bottom lip with his tip, smearing his pre and watching the thin line connect them, “I wanna blow on your face but I also want you to suck it all down.” Conflicted, Shiro rubbed himself over to Keith’s cheek, watching him nuzzle closer.

“My mouth - in my mouth.” Keith demanded, opening his mouth and letting his tongue fall out, “Wanna taste you for days.” His hands pulled at Shiro’s hips, head pulling against the grip in his hair.

Shiro chuckled and let himself slip back into Keith’s eager mouth, pulling him forward after he tried to suckle only on the head, “Be good, Keith.”

Keith glared slightly, but relaxed his jaw and let Shiro push all the way in. His hand snaked around Shiro’s hip to wrap around the base of his cock, impatiently jerking him off and huffing through his nose with a slight whine.

Shiro groaned, grip in Keith’s hair relaxing enough for him to bob on his own, greedily, and enthusiastically working his hand over the bottom half of him. He twisted his hand on each up stroke and flattening his tongue underneath before quickly popping of for a breath and a wink up at Shiro before diving back down with eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face.

Shiro moaned, fingers caressing Keith’s hair and letting him do as he please, “This is what you love? Being on your knees? With my cock down your throat?” He let out a breathless giggle at Keith’s loud moan and insistent nod before pushing Shiro all the way down his throat.

His breath tickled from where his nose was buried in his pubic hair and Shiro’s eyes rolled back, all of his muscles tensing as his cock pulsated and his orgasm ripped through his body.

He felt Keith sucking around him, taking every last drop without fail. Shiro’s face contracted and his hand tensed, yanking Keith as close as he could, hips stuttering and toes curling in his shoes.

A small sound punched out of his body, ending in a high whine.

After Shiro was done, he blinked his eyes open, falling forward until he caught himself on the edge of his desk and sucked in a deep breath, weakly pushing at Keith’s forehead from where he was still trying to milk Shiro for more, _“Keith…”_ His voice was a grumpy rumble as he pawed at Keith’s cheeks.

He finally let go with a slight pout before nuzzling into Shiro’s hip, “I can’t help myself,” He whined before ghosting his fingers over the top of Shiro’s overly sensitive skin, “I’m addicted.”

Shiro glowered down at him as Keith batted his lashes with a wet smile. His finger trailed over to his hip, away from the oversensitivity, “Maybe I could stay? Help you work? Suck you off when you recover?”

“No.” Shiro laughed and pulled away only to flop into his chair and lean back, stretching his legs out in front of him before glaring at his pants where they rested at his ankles, “I love you, but no. You need to rest before your shift tonight and I need to get back to work.”

Keith pouted before pulling himself to his feet and slinking closer to slide into Shiro’s lap and wrap his arms around his neck, “I don’t want to go to work.” He rested his sweaty forehead against Shiro’s and peppered his cheekbone with kisses.

“Personal day?” Shiro suggested, running his hands up Keith’s back, chuckling as Keith curled closer, “Actually…” He glanced up at the clock and smiled, “Think I’m going to head home and cuddle with my fiancé, order in, maybe even sleep in tomorrow morning.”

“You have a fiancé?” Keith murmured, head dropping to Shiro’s shoulder, “I bet he doesn’t cook you dick-shaped pancakes for breakfast. Bet he isn’t as pretty as I am.”

“No one is as pretty as you.” Shiro’s smile widened as his eyes sparkled, looking down at Keith ready to pass out in his arms, “Keith?”

He grunted in acknowledgement, blinking up through a glare.

“Don’t make me kiss that glare off your face.” He warned. When Keith’s eyes narrowed even more, Shiro found himself making a split-second decision to stick his tongue out and lick a stripe from Keith’s chin to his forehead.

He sputtered, hand coming around to grab Shiro by the face and force his head back and away, _“Gross!”_ He rolled out of Shiro’s arms and wiped his face off, trying to hold back his laughter as Shiro doubled over, cackling.

Hiding his smile behind the back of his hand, he watched Shiro wipe a tear from his eye before standing up and pulling his pants up with him, hastily doing them while falling forward into Keith’s waiting arms, grinning, “I think I rescind my acceptance of your proposal, Shirogane.”

“No takebacks.” He huffed and made exaggerated kissing noises.

“Ugh,” Keith grinned, pushing Shiro away for him to stand on his own, “Well, if I _have_ to marry you…” He dropped back on the desk and stretched out his bare leg, “You should get used to dressing me. Being a househusband is _delicate_ work – I’d hate to have to take the day off for a pulled muscle.”

Shiro gave a dramatic bow, stretching one arm behind him, “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

Keith used his outstretched foot to turn Shiro’s face to him, “And do hurry, I’m awfully cold.”

Shiro laughed and gently took Keith’s leg by his ankle before kissing his shin.

He then moved off to retrieve Keith’s pants and shirt, “This?” He turned around with a knowing look as he walked back over to Keith and let himself rest between his legs, “No more coming here without underwear.” His voice dropped to a whisper, playfully growing through his teeth as Keith snapped his teeth with another grin.

“What if I come with _only_ underwear?” His eyebrow twitched upward, helping by lifting his legs when Shiro started pulling his pants up, “What if I come naked _holding_ underwear?”

“You’re insufferable.” Shiro kissed him quiet, using the belt loops on Keith’s pants to lift Keith off the desk and pull them the rest of the way up his legs.

“And yet… You love me.” Keith’s head cocked to the side, sliding his arms and head through his shirt before wrapping them around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro hummed, grinning and wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, “You’re going to be the reason I lose my job and we end up homeless.”

He shrugged and batted his lashes, “You’re all the home I need.” He paused, blushing as he pulled his lips between his teeth and furrowed his brows, “That sounded less cheesy in my head.”

“I like cheese.” Shiro pulled Keith off the desk and raised an eyebrow, “Go get my file and I can take you home.”

“Will you _ravage_ me when we get there?”

Shiro spanked him as he turned around, laughing at the high-pitched yelp Keith let out at the contact.

Shiro straightened himself up, tucking his shirt back into his pants as he watched Keith drop into his chair and begin pulling his boots on and zipping them up before bending over and picking the file up from it’s safe spot on the ground.

Shiro reached his hand out for Keith and smiled when he took it, twining their fingers together and moving closer, “You sure you can just leave?” He hesitated, thumb brushing against Shiro’s hand.

“I’m on salary. As long as the work gets done, I get paid.” He pulled Keith in closer to give him a small kiss, “And you have sex hair.”

“Mmmm,” Keith agreed, glancing up at Shiro’s own hair, “Yours is a lot worse, though.”

Shiro suddenly looked around, “I hope there aren’t any cameras in here.”

Keith slammed his fist into Shiro’s shoulder, watching as he laughed and turned back to him, “You better be kidding.”

“Of course I am.” Shiro kissed him again before turning and pulling him with, “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“Don’t ever say that again.” Keith grimaced and started walking for the door, tugging Shiro along with him.

He laughed and fell into step, letting Keith unlock the door and strut out. He stumbled when Keith yanked Shiro closer before wrapping Shiro’s hand around his shoulders, cuddling into his side.

He ignored the stares of his coworkers, and grabbed Keith’s hand when he reached up to coo at Prorok by the printer, giggling into his hair, “Can you be civil for once, love?”

“Nope.” Keith grinned and ripped free to strut over to the receptionist by the elevator, “Allura, my _love.”_ He dropped onto the counter, crossing his arms over Shiro’s case file, “How did you like it?”

“Keith.” Shiro groaned and began moving closer when he saw the light in Allura’s eyes shine when they found her favorite person, “They were absolutely _scrumptious_. I _need_ the name of the bakery you got them from.” Shiro’s arms wrapped around Keith’s waist from behind, letting his head drop onto the space between his shoulder blades.

“Mister Shirogane, you look much more… _slovenly_ than you did when you came in this morning.” She giggled behind her hand before reaching forward for Keith’s hands, “You, of course, look as dashing as always.”

Keith laughed, Shiro could feel the way his body jolted with each intake of air, “I’m glad that disheveled looks dashing on me and obvious on my _fiancé.”_

Shiro could hear the way Allura’s mouth dropped open, gasping on the word, “ _Fiancé?_ Since when? Oh _spill_!”

“Just now!” Keith laughed, letting go of one of Allura’s hands to place over Shiro’s on his stomach, “There isn’t really much to spill, definitely not with Slav and his cronies listening out. I’ll text you later.”

Shiro pulled his head up, nosing his way behind Keith’s ear as Keith and Allura said their goodbyes and Keith began dragging Shiro and his casefile away once more.

Keith refused to let Shiro’s hands move from his stomach and he moved for Shiro to stand against the back wall of the elevator as he pushed the ground floor button and relaxed back into Shiro’s arms. Shiro hummed as he felt the elevator begin to move, “You’re going to tell Allura that we had sex in my office?” His voice was a quiet whisper and got only Keith’s hips shoved back into his as an answer. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Mm, I know. I love you too.” Shiro chuckled and hugged Keith closer as the elevator passed the second floor.

“I love you enough to let you be the little spoon when we get home.” Shiro kissed the back of Keith’s head before the doors dinged open and Keith began leading them out.

“I don’t want to be the little spoon.” Keith pouted before resuming his position against Shiro’s side and under his arm, “I’m the big spoon.”

He rolled his eyes at that but said nothing else about it.

“So, who’s going to wear a dress for our wedding?” Keith smirked up at him, “Can we have a summer wedding – wait, no. The end of summer, right on the cusp of autumn.”

“I’m going to wear a dress, of course.” Shiro teased and grinned before he kissed Keith’s head, “You’d break your ankles trying to walk in heels.”

“Who said anything about heels, Takashi?” Keith flung his head back, mirthful laughter echoing around the polished marble walls before Shiro pushed the glass doors open and they walked out into the fresh afternoon air together.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to everyone who read this! I couldn't do it without you!  
> Please scream at me about these boys in the comment section below!  
> Share with your friends; if you think it great enough to do so? C:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com)! My [asks](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com/ask) are also open!


End file.
